Cherry and Ponyboy
by missdancealot28
Summary: Cherry visits Ponyboy, but asks him on a date. What's going to happen? Find out!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! 

Cherry and Ponyboy

"Hey," Soda said to Ponyboy as he walked into the room. Ponyboy had just gotten up from sleeping. Soda was his older brother. Ponyboy also had another older brother named Darry.

"Hey," Ponyboy replied. "Where's Darry?"

"He's out getting some food," Soda replied.

"Ok" said Ponyboy

Two-Bit sneaks into the house and scares Soda and Ponyboy.

"What are you doing here?" Soda questioned.

"Not much, just looking for Pony," said Two-Bit.

"Yeah" Pony replied.

"Do you want to come down with me to visit Johnny" asked Two-bit

"Sure," replied Pony.

Two-Bit and Pony walked out of the house.

In the hospital

"Hey Johnny, How are you doing" Pony asked.

"The doc. Says if I survive I will be crippled" replied Johnny.

"You will be fine," Pony said.

Ponyboy walked out the room sadly. He could not believe what was happening to his friend.

Ponyboy and Two-Bit went back to Pony's house.

After a couple of minutes of being home there was a knock on the door.

Ponyboy went to answer it.


	2. Cherry stops by

DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. 

Chapter 2 Cherry stops by

Pony opened the door suprised to see who was on the other side.

It was cherry, a girl he had met. She had caused him all the trouble he had gotten into. If he had never met Her then Johnny would have never been so badly hurt. He was burned from head to toe in a fire. He was lucky he survived even though he was very close to dieing.

"Hi" Cherry said sadly. "May I come in?"

"Sure" Ponyboy replied confused.

Ponyboy lead her to the couch and she sat down.

"I',m sorry for all the trouble I have caused you" she said sadly. "If I knew this was going to happen I would have never talked to you in the first place."

"It's ok," Ponyboy replied. "It's just that Johnny may die, that's all I care about right now."

"I agree," said Cherry, "I have to admit I did like you from the start and I want to go out with you.I know it will be weird for a soc and a greaser to date, but everyone will just have to deal. Would you like to go out with me?"

Ponyboy was caught in shock for that question, he had no idea how he should reply.I mean she was the one who might cause Johnny his death.

"Um, right now I don't really want to go out with you, I'm sorry."

Cherry was caught in shock. How could he not want to go out with me she thought. "It won't be weird, I promise."

"Alright" said Ponyboy cheerfully. He was trying to act cool and trying to hold in how much he wanted to go out with her but it just burst out of him. "Can you come see Johnny with me one time?"

"Um, I guess"Cherry replied.

Pony was shocked by the fact the she had asked him out. Especially since Pony was caught in the middle of her other bofriends death. How could she get over her other boyfriends death so fast?

Two-Bitwalked over to them. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Um..." Pony replied. Before Pony was able to finish his sentence someone walked into the house. It was Darry, he had come home with a bunch of food.

"Hello," he said looking at Cherry strangely. "What's going on?" he asked.

But before Pony could answer steve walked into the room. "Hey," Steve yelled.

"Hi," Pony said.

Steve looked at Pony strangely.

"I know, I know," Pony said. "You are going to ask what's going on."


	3. Finding Out

I do not own the charaters!

Chapter 3: Finding out

"Yeah, thats exactly what I am going to ask," said Steve. " So please answer the question."

" Well, I am going to go out with Cherry."Ponyboy looked over at Darry. Darry accidently dropped the bags out of his hand because he was so shocked.

"You're what," He asked angrily. Pony new from the look on Darry's face that he was not happy.

" Maybe I should go," Cherry suggested. She felt unwelcomed and got up and walked out the door.

"Listen to me young man, you are not going out with her, do you understand that! If it wasn't for her you and Johnny probably would not be in the mess you are in now! Wait let me rephrase that, I _know_ You would not be in the mess you guys are in now! She basically caused your best friends life and now your going to go out with her?" Darry had an angry expression going across his face, he was not going to stand for this.

" Imagine what Johnny's Going to think," Two-Bit cut in. " He is not going to like that. You are not going to hurt him anymore than he is already hurt because of the fire and since his parents don't care about him. I will not let you."

"What if...," Pony got to say before Two-Bit interrupted.

"NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT, you will not hide anything from Johnny, he is hurt as it is. Some friend you are."

" I care about him I really do," Pony replied. "But he is you know crimpled and i got to move on. I feel terrible i do, but i don't know how much longer he going to last, i don't know."

"Well, while he is alive," Darry cut in, " And you are living under this roof you are not going out with her."

"Watch I will go down to the hospital and ask him what he thinks about Cherry, You will all see." Pony walked out the door.

"I am coming with you to be a witness of what he says, Pony, wait up." Two-Bit ran over to Pony and walked out the door behind him.

_In the Hospital_

"Hey Johnny, How you doing?" asked Pony as he walked into Johnnys Hospital room.

"Not So good, Pony," Replied Johnny.

"Hey, what do you think about Cherry, Johnny?"

Two-Bit sat there watching. " Yeah, what do you think about her?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I hate her. None of this would have happened if it wasnt for her, we wouldn't be in the mess. I defenitly would not be in the mess, crimpled and all. I really don't like to be so mean, but all of this is her fault, Dally may have started talking to her, but we didn't talk to her until she started talkin to us." Johnny looked sad.

"Oh, well Johnny i just came to visit, I go to go before Darry kills me," Pony Replied "see ya,--Come on Two-bit."

_Back at the house_

" So Two-Bit what did Johnny say?" asked Darry.

"He hates her, he despises her, told ya Pony,"

"Pony, You are not going out with her," said Darry.

"But...," Replied Pony.

"No buts," answered Darry.


	4. Movies! pt 1

_I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!_

_Later on that night_

_This is so unfair. I can do what I want. I shouldn't care what people think anymore, I know it's wrong but...ughhhh. I don't want to upset Johnny or loose his friendship right before he dies!_ Pony thought in bed. He could not fall asleep. Everything kept replaying over and over in his head. Pony could not fall asleep, but when he finally did and during the little sleep he got, he had a dream...

"Hey Pony!," Cherry calls cheerfully from down the road. Pony was standing on his front stairs waiting for her because they were going to a movie. He had to keep out of site because he was going behind Darry's back.

"Hey!," Pony calls back. "Didn't think you were showing up, you took forever!" As Cherry came closer, Pony could realize that she was panting.

"I know, i'm sorry. I ran into Bob's old friends and they were annoying me, so I had to run."

"Were they trying to hurt you?"

"NO!!!! Not at all, they just wanted to annoy me." Cherry kisses Pony on the cheek. "Come on, lets go!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." said a voice that sounded very familiar to Pony. Pony and Cherry both turned, standing there was johnny. His burnt skin was very noticible, his breathing tube hanging from his mouth. "HOW COULD YOU, PONYBOY, HOW COULD YOU?"

"Im sorry, Im sorry..." Pony pleaded. "It's just, you know..."

"She cheatin on you Ponyboy, She's cheaten!"

"No I'm not!," Cherry cried out, I would never do such a thing!

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Pony screamed as he woke up from his dream. He sat up. He was dreanched in sweat and breathing heavily. _Jeez! _he thought. _What a dream! I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life._

The next day when Darry had gone to work, Pony snuck on to the front steps. He was waiting for Cherry to go to the movies, she was late. _This is so vaguely familiar, _he thought. Pony could not figure out why, though.

"Ponyboy!" Pony looked up, it was Cherry.

"Hey, your late." Cherry looked at him hesitantly.

"Ya, I just got held up, that's all."

"Ok, Lets go to the movies!"


	5. Movies! pt 2

Pony and Cherry walked to the movies, this time Pony had actually saved up money to pay!

They had been sitting down watching the movie when one of Bob's old friends came over to us.

_What do they want now!_ I thought.

"CHERRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???? CHEATING ON ME, WITH THIS SCUM!" said one of the friends.

"No, I can explain, he just a friend!."

"Just a friend!," Pony screamed. Everyone turned and glared at him. "Sorry." He turned to Cherry and whispered to her in a screaming type of way. " Just a friend! We are going out! Do you mean to tell me you have been cheating on me with him?"

"No, I haven't I swear! Randy is lying."

"Yes you have!" said Randy. "You left this at my house." He reached into his pocket and took out a bracelet.

"Hey! That's the bracelet I gave you!" Pony said remembering. He had given it to her a couple days before. "I can't believe this, you really are cheating on me!" Pony got up and ran out of the movie theater as fast as he could. He could not believe it. Johnny in his dream was right!

When Pony returned home he went straight to his room. He collapsed onto his bed. _I can't believe this! _he thought. _They were all right, she is no good and anyway she really did cause the whole mess that Johnny is in now. If it wasnt for her he wouldn't be hurt, because we wouldn't have had to run away in the first place. Then we would have never had to save the children in the burning building!_ Pony sat up straight. He looked around his room, everything seemed so different even though nothing had changed, except for the fact that Johnny wasn't there with him. _How could I have ever went behind Johnny's back! Im such an idiot! He will never forgive me, I have to tell him the truth! I will tell him first thing tommorow, I will go straight down to the hospital._

All the sudden Darry walked in. "Are you ok, Ponyboy?"

"Ya, I'm fine," he lied. He didn't want to admit that he had secretly been going places with Cherry. Atleast not at that moment anyway.

"Ok, keep track of the time, don't go to bed so late. You look exhausted." Darry walked out of the room.

Pony got up and looked at the clock. It was 10:00 pm. _Time for bed _he thought._ It's been a long day. First I will take a shower!_

Pony got up and walked to the bathroom, he grabbed a towel, got undressed, then stepped into the shower. It had been a long day and it felt good as the hot water poured down on his head. After a nice relaxing shower, he through on his pajamas and got into bed. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

_Pony's dream:_

"I need some fresh air," Pony stated as he walked out the front door. What he saw next frightened him. Johnny was right in front of him, crawling on the floor since he was crippled. Johnny looked deathly pale, breathing mask hanging, skin peeling and bleeding. "Johnny!"

"I told you Ponyboy," He stared at me with an angry expression. "You should have broke up with her before you went to the movies, but you didn't listen!"

He crawled closer to Pony and he looked into his dead eyes. All the sudden he fell hard on the floor at Pony's feet. "I told you..." he said in a whisper. He looked even more pale now.

"JOHNNY!" Pony screamed. "JOHNNY!" He bent down to examine Johnny's pulse. His heart wasn't beating, nor was Johnny breathing. "NOOOOO!!!! NOOOOO!!!" Pony knew it, Johnny had died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Everything slowly faded away and Pony began to realize it was just a dream. _Phew! _he thought. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. _It was just a dream!_

Pony couldn't sleep anymore from the fear that another bad dream might occur. He got up and looked at the clock. It was 5:03 in the morning. _Jeez, it's so early, _he thought.

All the sudden Darry walked in his room. "Oh good you're up. I need to tell you something it's really important. You may want to sit down."

Pony sat down. "What?," he said.


	6. What about Johnny?

Ponyboy looked at Darry and he knew something was really wrong. When Darry didn't answer he questioned him again. "What?" he said.

"I can't believe I have to tell you this, Pony, but Johnny died last night in the hospital. Supposedley he kept saying 'told ya so, Ponyboy' and his breathing tubes were hanging out, then he died.

Pony could not believe this. _The day I was going to visit him! THE DAY! _he thought angrily. _I didn't even get to tell him my story and say I was sorry. _Pony put his head down, but when he looked up again he saw sympathy in Darry's eye, but this was different, this was sympathy he had only seen once before, when his parents died. Seeing this Pony started to cry, he could not hold it in. "Why, Darry, why?"

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, I really am, but there is nothing we can do about it. The hospital tried all they could, but his heart just couldn't take anymore. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No Thanks," Pony said. "Is there going to be a funeral? Does his mom even care in the least bit?" Pony was on the floor crying his heart out at this point. There was no way anyone could stop him now, he was very upset.

"Yes, I am having a funeral arranged. His parents didn't bother to do anything. I know, I'm sorry to hear it too, but you know how his parents are. They are total idiots, it be good for Johnny not to have them around. That's why I am not inviting them to the funeral. There may be a law that says somewhere that I have no control over his body because I am not his guardian, but when they hear what I have to tell them, they will let me do what I want."

Darry walked out of the room. Pony stayed seated on his bed. There was nothing else he could do at 5 in the morning. Pony was going to visit Johnny in the hospital today, but now he couldn't. He didn't get to tell him about how sorry he was for going behind his back with Cherry, or even that he had been. He didn't get to tell Johnny if he already knew, that he was sorry. He didn't get to tell him anything. He didn't get to say he was sorry! _I can't believe this_, Pony thought to himself. _I didn't get to tell him about what was going on. I didn't get to tell him about the dreams I had been having. I didn't get to tell him how he was right and that I am so sorry for what I did. I didn't get to tell him anything!_ Pony threw himself back. He couldn't take it anymore. This was going to be the worst day of his life. _I wonder where Soda is,_ he thought. _Ya, where is he?_

Pony forced himself to get up. "Darry," he called "Darry." He walked into the living room. Darry was laying on the couch watching television. He didn't look happy at all. He looked as pale as a ghost, as a matter of fact, he looked as if he had just seen one! Darry looked up at him to let Pony know he was listening. "Where's Soda?" Pony asked. "Where could Soda possibly be?"

"He went down to the hospital to see what we can do to keep his body out of the hands of his abusive parents. We don't want them anywhere near him. If they didn't care then, there sure not gonna care now. They would probably just chop him into pieces. He should be back soon, I don't know if he's going anywhere after though."

"Ok," Pony replied. He sat down on the couch next to Darry. "Umm... Darry, I really can't take it. This is hurting me more than when our parents died. It's probably because I didn't even get to tell him...uh..." _Uh Oh! What did I just do _Pony thought. _I forgot that Darry doesn't know, oh this is not good. _

"What did you not get to tell him Pony, Huh? What was it? Is there anything you are hiding from me?"

"Please Darry don't be mad, I won't be able to handle more anger but..."


End file.
